List of alternate dimensions in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Introduction Summary List of alternate dimensions Bo-bobo World Main Article: Bo-bobo World Bo-bobo takes the opponent to Nose Hair Space.That endless dimension that transcends foolinesh, here, the people dwelling must release their soul by Hajike,using hajike is a transcendent force. If they fail to release their soul, they will die. This world can also be used to permanently make someone lose their abilities. World of Babylon Main Article: World of Babylon Majide Space (マジで空間, Majide Kūkan): An outer space-like dimension created by Bobopatchnosuke. In this dimension, saying "Majide" can inflict pain on the opponent or cause weird events to occur. Desperado Colosseo (デスペラード・コロッセオ, Desuperādo Korosseo)/'Calamity Canyon': A battlefield that is surrounded with cannons and swords (bear traps in the anime), where one fatal move could be the end one's life. Death Money Board Game (デスマネー・スゴロク, Desu Manē Sugoroku), also known as Death Money Slot in the anime: Funny Board Game A dimension of board game created by Bo-bobo. The opponents play until they reach the end of the endless board game. The Game Master is invulnerable while the game goes on. The players move not by rolling die, but by being ran over by bulldozers and rockets. ONE SONG Museum Death Rondo (死の螺旋階段, Shi no Rasen Kaidan): A realm created by Giga, which consist of a giant spiral staircase, with a giant projectile-shooting pillar in the middle that Giga can summon at will. In this realm, Giga can also summon a round watermelon-shaped monster to chase the opponent, while eating anything in its path, including the staircase. 7 Extraordinary Phenomenon Traveler A super-dimensional space created by super Bo-bobo that has portals to various places in the world.He takes the opponents and crosses different parts of the world, where they will undergo senseless events and suffer damage. The technique has a secret part. * Sensational Super-Dimensional Extraordinary Phenomenon: Bo-bobo Eruption - A bunch of fiery Bo-bobo clones erupt from a volcano and crash into the opponent. Rem Sleep World (レム・スリープワールド, Remu Surīpu Wārudo): Bo-bobo World Nightmare Bo-bobo World Nightmare is a super-dimensional emotional space of love and romance created by Super Bo-bobo. In this higher dimension,it cleans up impure, evil spirits releasing his soul to show extremely emotional stories to wash away the evil soul. ' '''Retro Game Playing Super Bo-bobo takes the opponent to a retro game dimension where everything is retro,polygons don't exist. the characters attack each other. While they seem weak, the actual damage immense.Bo-bobo creates different realities of games with different rules. The final game is the " super brand new game" ,the new game of Bo-bobo during 2004.in this super-space, bobobo fusion is created and Bobopatchnosuke attacks his opponent and removes all his Pv. Illusionary Blue Demon World (幻想青魔界, ''Gensō Ao Makai): A dimension of infinite space created by Tsuru Tsurulina III, where an endless city reigns. In this world Tsurulina attacks the rebels and destroys their mind. Bo-bobo TV Channel Hour A non-stop TV special that cannot be immobilised created by Super Bo-bobo. Bobobo TV runs at least 100 programs ( different realities/dimensions created) non-stop,24/7.The secret of this dimension is ratings, Bo-bobo ends the technique with a nose hair whipping technique that is powered by the ratings if no one was watching, so it's just a standard nose hair whipping technique powerful. Hatenko World A world filled with giant chains and locks. Anyone who enters this world will become cool in demeanor. In addition, if the lock with your name written on it is unlocked (either by the aid of a Key Shinken user or by picking it) your maximum potential is unlocked. Trivia References Trivia References